Stick With Me
by vampiregirl195
Summary: Blair and Chuck have a fight on their 2 year anniversary. It ends in some Chuck and Blair fluff. Don't worry! Rated K


**I don't own anything yadayada**

I was sitting in the Russian Tea Room, as I had been doing for the past 2 hours waiting for my boyfriend to show up, when I finally saw him run in out of the rain and come over to our table. "Chuck! What the hell! Why are you so late?"

He kissed my forehead and sat down. "I'm sorry. I had a business meeting. It was important."

"More important than me?" I crossed my arms.

"No of course not! Don't say anything so ridiculous." He opened a menu and started to look at it.

"Then why couldn't you tell whoever it was that was so important that you had your lovely girlfriend waiting?" I was not giving up this battle.

He took my hand. "Darling, because that would have been rude."

I yanked my hand back. "You know what's also rude? Making your girlfriend sit for two hours waiting for you, without calling or texting her to let her know you would be late. And making her look like a social outcast while the waitress comes over 5 times and asks if she is sure that her boyfriend is coming, because other people need tables!"

He paused. "Blair I said I was sorry what else do you want from me."

"A considerate boyfriend who doesn't make his girlfriend wait 2 hours for him ON THEIR 2 YEAR ANNIVERSERY." I stood up and stomped out.

"Blair. Blair! Come on Blair."

I didn't care what he said. I was never going to forgive him. I walked out into the freezing rain and walked home. I was soaked but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was going. I hadn't been to my mom's house since she and Cyrus left for France and my real home was Chuck's penthouse. But no way in hell was I going back to him. He was going to have to beg for my forgiveness.

I decided to go to the Van Der Woodsen's. No one was there. Nate and Serena were off in the Bahamas and Lily and Rufus were with Dan, Eric and Jenny in Mexico for the summer. I stomped into the Palace hotel and pressed the elevator button a dozen times until it arrived. I then continued to press the button for the penthouse. I finally arrived at the Van der Woodsen penthouse. I threw off my coat and my heels. I went to Serena's room and found some pajamas and a robe. I slipped them on and went to the refrigerator. I got out a pint of ice cream and a spoon and brought it over to the couch. I turned on the TV and The Notebook happened to be on. I was about to change it, but it happened to be my favorite part.

"_Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for 7 years. And now it's too late." "I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year." "You wrote me?" "Yes. It wasn't over. It still isn't over."_

I couldn't help myself. I started sobbing. I ate more of my Ben & Jerrys. I missed Chuck. He was an enormous pain in the ass, but I loved him none the less. I kept crying. I couldn't stop. What if I had just ruined everything. What if after 2 years of pure joy I had ruined it. I kept eating and eating. I felt disgusting but I couldn't stop. All I could think was Chuck. Chuck.

I finished the pint of ice cream. I felt disgusting and I wanted to go to bed. Just as I was about to start up the stairs, I heard the ding of the elevator. Chuck.

I ran to the door just to see it open to a soaking wet Chuck. I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted to stay strong and keep my focus but I couldn't. I missed him.

"Blair I'm so sorry. What I did was inconsiderate. Can you please forgive me? I don't want you to be angry at me. I don't want us to fight. Please just… Blair. I can't live without you. Don't hate me."

I started to cry. "Come here." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He took me in his arms and picked me up. I hitched my legs around him and leaned my forehead into his forehead. I kissed him. I tangled my fingers in his hair. "I love you." He nodded. It was the only confirmation we needed.

I kissed him again. "Happy 2 year Anniversary Chuck."

He kissed me and leaned his forehead against mine. "Happy 2 year Anniversary Blair."


End file.
